conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fascist Union of San Andreas
The Fascist Union of San Andreas, or FUSA, is a digital North American country which geographically occupies the north of the island (Blaine County) of San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto Online. The Fascist Union of San Andreas is governed as a military junta, a totalitarian dictatorship, in which the Caudillo (in Spanish) or the Great Leader (in English) is the absolute ruler. The area which is controlled by the Fascist Union used to be Blaine County, until a grand scale military coup seeking independence from the USA occurred, and a Civil War happened, which is still going on to this day. The principal ideology of the Fascist Union is what they call "Anti-Americanism": the prohibition and elimination of all pro-American practices, as the United States is seen as the country's principal enemy. After starting shootouts with the police (and a small unit of the US Army) and the total blockade of the town of Sandy Shores, a long and violent civil war began between the Unionists, led by the United States Government; and the Fascists, led by the separatist rebellion of Generalissimo Woodywyatt and his army. The war is still going on today. If the Civil War is ever won by the Fascist army, a military dictatorship will be created, called the Fascist Union of San Andreas, with the Great Leader/Caudillo Woodywyatt as the supreme leader of the island nation. A constitution has been prepared and would be unveiled to the world upon victory day (in the event of them winning the conflict), a new national anthem has already been composed, and a fresh new culture and way of life would be introduced by force: new sports, national holidays, monuments dedicated to the glory of the new nation and the official (and obligatory) bilingualism ensuring both English and Spanish as the official state languages. Territorial claims FUSA claims political and military authority over the entire island of San Andreas, and that "upon reaching absolute dominance over the island, forces belonging to the United States of America shall have no say over what occurs in the State, in any way." Outside San Andreas, the Fascist Union has control over a few offshore islands (such as Perhaps, Possibly and Maybe in Paleto Cove) that are used as small army bases and plantations. The rebel fascist government has said that they plan on renaming a couple of towns across the island in order to eradicate United States influence and themes from the new independent culture. However, Los Santos will keep it’s name, as it is (according to the insurgency) “carved into the stones of the heavens”. History from June 2015 to present.]] In summer 2015, a group of players in the city of Los Santos were tired of being controlled by the American government, and despised their ways. So, the leader of this group had the idea of establishing a fascist regime on the island, and illegalise anything pro-American. They set up a fighting organisation to conquer the island and gain total independence from the USA. Their first move was the conquest of the town of Sandy Shores in Blaine County. They conquered it and established it as their temporary capital. It was the very first FUSA territory. In response to this, the United States declared war on the separatists. This was the beginning of the Civil War. Civil War A violent civil war commenced on the island between two sides: * The Unionists, led by the United States Army, the Los Santos Police Department and some minor military support from the UK and France; * The Fascists, led by Generalissimo Woodywyatt and his army, Merryweather Security Consulting, Maze Bank, the hacker Lester Crest and a rising local biker gang called the Eagle's Nest (which sold and smuggled drugs to foreign countries and gave the money to the fascist forces to gain new weapons, vehicles and technology), with some minor financial aid from Nepal, Angola and Zimbabwe. After taking Sandy Shores, blockading it and declaring it their temporary base of operations or capital, the Fascist Union kept on fighting, and took over Grapeseed, Paleto Bay and nearly all the areas surrounding Mount Chilliad. By December 2015, Blaine County was completely under fascist control. The Civil War went on a hiatus, and a temporary border was established: the train track that separates Sandy Shores from it's little airfield, which is controlled by the US. On the 4th July 2016, they made a comeback message to the US government and governor Jock Cranley of San Andreas, declaring that "The war isn't over. Your control over us shall end. Enjoy this 4th July as if it were your last, Governor Cranley. #LaGuerraSigue". Immediately afterwards, many GTA players working for FUSA started a massive battle in the streets of Los Santos; with NOOSE units, helicopters and soldiers everywhere. However, this was not an attempt to conquer the city, it was simply a giant protest, which was ended quickly by the Americans. This event marked the continuation of the war after the long ceasefire. The FUSA captured both Sandy Shores Airfield and Humane Labs at the same time, sending different units after each location. Not long after they sent a helicopter squad to take over the prison. As units of FUSA soldiers performed heists and terrorist attacks in Los Santos, the separatists allied themselves with a local biker gang called the Eagle's Nest, which sold and smuggled drugs to foreign countries and gave the money to the fascist forces to gain new weapons, vehicles and technology. In June 2017, the fascist army under the command of General Astonviggo acquired an underground bunker located next to Fort Zancudo, a heavily armed and fortified American base. Local rumours say that they have nuclear missiles stored inside the bunker. The fascist army once again struck back against the unionist US Military on the 12th December 2017, in a aerial battle over Chumash. The Battle of Chumash was one of the most violent parts of the war, with thousands of US troops killed in a destructive dogfight. The battle ended in another FUSA victory, with the victors sending barracks and tanks over to the town along with the Caudillo himself to officially declare the town theirs. It was revealed by the unofficial news agency of the rebellion that the army had gained a brand new weapon: the Avenger, a deadly fighting machine whose bombs have a devastating effect. Whether it can drop nukes is a mystery. Culture The official languages of San Andreas are English and Spanish. Both are equally supported and enforced by the State. It is similar to Canada, in which both English and French are the main languages. Since San Andreas is only just seceding from the United States, it doesn't really have it's own traditions and festivities yet. However, the government is plotting and thinking of ideas for national festivals. Sports A very popular sport in San Andreas is shoot-racing, a very brutal and controversial sport. It is basically athletics: a running race. However, instead of the umpire shooting a blank upwards for the race to begin, he or she uses a real gun, and shoots a hostage with a bag on his head. This action has caused massive outcry outside the island of San Andreas, but the fascist government believes it is good and "quite comedic". The regime officially states that the hostages shot before the race are bank robbers and/or enemies of the State, but it is also believed by many that the hostages are actually the winners of the races. This explains why the winners are never heard from again after each race. Politics It is technically unknown what form of government the Fascist Union will actually have. Whether it will be a republic, a monarchy or something totally different is a mystery. General Astonviggo said on the subject: "We will get to that once we actually become independent". So far, the Fascist Union is considered a military dictatorship, led by the Great Leader or Caudillo Woodywyatt. The title has supreme authority over the island of San Andreas and over the institutions that govern it. The second in command is the General Astonviggo, who is the head of the military and runs FUSA Central, or the Ministry of Defense to be precise. The third in command is Sergeant Nick6739, who is the leader of a category of the military: the Most Excellent Fascist Air Force; and he is also the Mayor of Paleto. Then, there is Sir JaimeGamer99, the President of the Courts of the Government of the Fascist Union, and the ex-chauffeur of the Great Leader/Caudillo. The Church also holds a great deal of power and authority within the State: Roman Catholicism is de jure enforced by the government and military, and it is glorified in ceremonies and holidays in the nation. However, whether this actually is Catholicism is quite disputed in the outside world, as many FUSA churches replace paintings of saints and other religious figures with military leaders like Astonviggo and soldiers shown as prophets and guides to a better world. Category:Countries Category:Fascist Union of San Andreas Category:Video games Category:Grand Theft Auto